The Finale Days of New Directions
by John Cullen
Summary: Someone is after the kids of the William McKinley High School Glee club. After the unexpected death of Lauren Zizes the kids wait in horror as someone kills off each member of the Glee Club.
1. Her Last Breath

An hour before curtain

The kids are nervous for Nationals, which takes place in New York again, they are back stage and Rachel is drinking hot water with lemon, like she usually does before each performance. She looks in her mirror and see's Quinn behind her, Rachel jumps with fear.

Quinn I don't care what you do to me, but know I will be avenged." Rachel says as soon as Quinn touches her shoulder. Quinn turns to Rachel and gives an evil grin. "Don't worry Rachel, no one will know what you've done, and no one knows anything. You're fine." Rachel is somewhat relieved.

Will runs into the dressing room, drenched with sweat. "What's wrong Mr Shuester?" Mercedes asks.

Will looks sad, he turns to Puck. "I'm sorry Puck, but Lauren is dead. Puck falls to his knees tears, are streaming down his eyes in a matter of seconds, he pulls himself together and asks. "How, who did it, what happened?"

Will looks at Puck and says. All we know is that a sandwich was found with a bite taken out of it, the Police are on their way, and they are going to question everyone. The kids look at each other ominously in horror. Rachel looks up with no sorrow and puts a smile on her face. "Are we still going to perform Mr Shuester, we've worked really hard this time, and we're ready." Everyone looks around in disgust, but Will answers Rachel. "Yes, everyone is going to perform as planned, we can't let anyone know what happened, the police don't want a riot to break out.

"One minute to show time kids, good luck" say's the stage manager, the kids look perplexed, but they are ready to give the audience the best national's concert, they've ever seen

The music starts, all the audience hears is Rachel, the spot light points to her. Rachel starts singing (Fucking Perfect by Pink) when she finishes the stage lights dim, and she's no longer on stage, The lights brighten, and we see Brittany surrounded by the rest of New Direction, and she's singing Dance Until The World Ends sung by Britney Spears, the crowd cheers, and the lights remain, and Kurt and Blaine are in front, while New Directions sway in the back ground. Kurt and Blaine perform (One Song Glory by Rent) When they finish the crows applauds, and gets ready for the kids finale performance, they sing (Seasons of Love from Rent) During the finale lyrics of the song a gunshot is fired, and Quinn is in center stage, the bullet hits her, and she drops dead. Puck runs to Quinn and holds her in her arms, as everyone is screaming in panic.

The phone rings and you hear a raspy deep voice

"The girl is dead, now leave me alone" and then the phone goes dead.


	2. The Tables have turned

1 month later

No one seemed to care about the death of Lauren Zizes and Quinn Fabray, school went on as it always did, The jocks hated the glee club, the glee club hated the jocks, life seemed to go on accept for one thing, Will was missing, no one has seen him since the deaths of his students, and that was over a month ago.

"Has anyone seen Mr. Schuester " Rachel asked walking into the choir room.

"No I haven't seen or heard from him since New York, you would have thought that since we won he would be thrilled, but I don't know if he cares anymore, not since Quinn and Laurens deaths."

"Yeah so tragic, the queen bee and the fat girl getting murdered, let's call the Vatican we need prayer."

"Santana why do you have to always be a bitch?"

"Oh shut up whale, I'm from Lima heights we don't do emotion, someone gets offed at least every other hour."

"Okay enough Santana, you're not from Lima Heights, we all know your dad is a rich successful doctor, and the gangster crap is just an act."

"Guys can't we all just get along, Will is missing, and two of our members are dead, we need new recruits."

"Mercedes is right, we can't compete with 11 members, how are we going to do this?

"We can hold a assembly?" Finn said

"Yeah like that went so well last time, we almost got the glee club banned from the school."

"What do you want us to do then Rachel? Post a craigs list add?"

"No they have to be a student here, nice thinking Artie. Britney don't you have an exchange student living with you?"

"No don't tell anyone, but he's a leprechaun and I have three wishes, so I can use one of them for Glee club."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and everyone went silent. Karofsky stood in the door way, and made his way into the choir room

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Rachel was disgusted by the sight of David Karofsky

"Look, I know what I did was horrible, and I don't deserve forgiveness, but I heard that you need a new member, and I'd like to join. I had to quit the football team because I came out, and I'm here if you need me. "

"David, what you did was horrendous, but everyone deserves a second chance, you have my vote." Kurt stood up and gave him a hug.

"If Kurt's okay with this, than I'm okay with it." Blaine said hugging Karofsky as well.

"It doesn't matter if he's sorry for torturing you Kurt, this is a glee club after all, can you sing?"Karofsky looked at the Pianist and asked him to play Apologize by one republic. The kids were amazed how smooth and velvety his voice was, they hesitantly accepted him, and told him that this was his last chance, if he bullied anyone he was out.

Later that day after school, at the coffee shop

"I'm so glad you could take the time out of your busy table and meet me for coffee, Sebastian said taking a sip of his mocha latte

"I told you any time you need my help I'll be more than willing to help you, besides things aren't going so well at school, an ex jock just joined New Directions.

"What's wrong with the jock, you don't like him?"

"What gave that away, he tormented Kurt and ran him out of the school, now he's back and asking for forgiveness, and I told him I was okay with it, but he still disgusts me."

"Everyone deserves a second chance though, I know what he did was probably horrible, but didn't you stop to think maybe he was going through something?"

"Yes, and he was, he's gay, but still he makes me sick just looking at him, anyways why did you call me, what's the emergency?"

"Well we are working on Kelly Clarksons What doesn't Kill you mashed up with Christina Agulara 's song Fighter, and it just doesn't flow right, anyways I didn't call about that, I really just wanted to talk to you, you know, I don't have many friends in Dalton, and everyone keeps talking about how great you are and everything."

"You don't have to make up an excuse if you want to see me, We can hang out anytime you want."

"That's great to hear, do you want to go clubbing again, or see a movie?"

"Look, I don't know what this is, but I love Kurt, he's my life, and I'm not looking to hurt him in any way, so I'm going to ask you now, don't fall for me."

"Don't worry, I won't, trust me you're not my type."

"Okay, just drawing that line right now." He said while he got a text from Kurt asking him to come over and hang out. "Wow, I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have to go. We can hang out anytime, you have my number" he said hugging Sebastian goodbye.

Later that day

Rachel gets out of her car and she walks up to Wills apartment and the door was left ajar, she knocked and walked in.

"Hello, Mr Shuester, Ms Pillsbury, is anyone home?" Rachel said turning on the kitchen light. As she walked further into the apartment she got an ominous, ery feeling, she slipped and fell on something slippery, she didn't know what it was, until she got up and saw the blood on her hands, She looked in horror as she saw a pool of blood in the living room, but no bodies.

Rachel ran through the apartment screaming for Will or Emma, and the deeper into the apartment she got the more she realized no one was there, she ran into the master bedroom and gave a spine chilling scream, as she saw Will and emmas bloody lifeless corpses holding hands on the bed.

Rachel got out her phone, not thinking straight or remember who to call, she pressed the call button and Shelby picked up after the third ring.

**Hey guys, sorry I'm so late getting this out, my laptop was in the shop for a bit, and I lost inspiration after Halloween. Anyways you know what to do, comment and tell me what you think, I'd love to hear from you. I know it's not grammar perfect, but I hope it's fun for you guys to read. enjoy**


End file.
